Witches in the Night
by Don't Forget You Loved
Summary: Foxxay One Shot: Misty wants to cheer up Cordelia who is in a deep depression because of her divorce with Hank. They go on a date that turns out better than expected.


Cordelia Foxx was always an optimistic woman, apart from her insane mother and her beloved wishes for her, she believed in true kindness and perseverance to success. However, everything had changed since she had discovered that Hank cheated on her, and got worse when it was a fact he was a witch hunter.

"Another failure" – She thought to herself, sobbing. – "I am a failure. Fiona was right, she is always fucking right."

It was Tuesday in the afternoon and she was wrapped and stick into her sheets. Sleep was the only thing that could calm her and avoid overthinking. A big depression had started to suck all her happiness, all her energy and her whole life started to decay in slow motion. Although, not all was darkness, there was a light that surrounded her, that embraced her in a deep and beautiful smile. That light had a name, Misty Day.

The Cajun girl had definitely appeared in Cordelia's life to bring her back to life. After all she had the power of resurgence, and Cordelia needed to be resurged from a living hell she had created herself.

"Miss Cordelia?" – The young witch knocked once. – "Can I come in?"

There was no response.

"Please, Miss Delia, you've gotta get up." – She begged. The door creaked and was slightly opened; Misty pushed it softly and entered the big black bedroom. It was a huge mess, a chaos for Misty. She had never seen Cordelia this way; Pale skin – Darkened eyes with no light – Untidy hair – Dry lips. Ever since she was warmly welcomed to the coven by Cordelia, a friendship started. They enjoyed their long days on the greenhouse, learning from each other, laughing about silly and simple things and dancing around guided by Fleetwood Mac's songs. Although they were opposites; one side, Cordelia always fancy dressed and totally strict, always following rules – The other side, Misty wild and nature loving with no restrictions to herself or what she wanted… Both of witches felt a strange but incredibly strong connection among them, and it was because they balanced one another's life.

"Go away, Misty I don't want to be rude. Please, leave me alone." – She said below a mountain of pillows and sheets.

Misty frowned and didn't give up. She sat on the bed edge near Cordelia's face and softly caressed the Supreme's cheek, wanting her to know she was there for her and had no thoughts of leaving until she succeed. "Come on, why you makin' such a drama for an asshole?" Cordelia kept silence. "I'll tell you what…." Misty had little fears in life, but one of them was rejection. "No, no it doesn't matter". Then, she had gained Cordelia's attention.

"No, Misty… Tell me, please." – Cordelia's voice was soft and sweet; she took the Cajun's witch hand between hers and held it tight, pleading her not to go. They both looked into each other's eyes. Many feelings were hidden, so many they didn't even know they existed.

Misty was afraid, afraid of experiencing Cordelia's rejection. She blushed and looked away, too embarrassed to ask her looking into her deep chocolate eyes.

"How about a date? I'm… - I mean we could have fun, Miss Delia." Cordelia didn't expect that question, and her voice was gone in the depths of shyness. "Whatcha think?" Misty's heart was beating hard and fast and the room was suddenly filled with a _Rhiannon _humming. Cordelia suddenly smiled, and laughed hard while she still held Misty's hand.

"I'm sure we are going to have fun, Misty" – They both giggled, avoiding each other's gaze. The younger blonde stood up and bit her lower lip in amaze; she couldn't believe Cordelia had accepted. Suddenly, she was running to her room not before she almost screamed in the middle of the hallway "I'll be waiting in the front door at 8."

The night appeared fast, and both women were extremely nervous. Cordelia was wearing long black pants with a pink blouse and pink high heels; Misty wore a black dress with a cream shawl and brown boots. Both perfect for the occasion, even though they didn't know what the night had prepared for them.

Cordelia choose the place, since Misty was practically new in town. It was a bar called _Red Garden_; she had thought of Misty and knew she would like it. Soon they noticed the bar was closed and had no other choice than a nearby _Grill Bar_. The place was awkward and smell like beef, Misty felt nauseas when she saw two huge horns hanging in the wall. The Cajun girl was mad, and felt insulted by her surroundings. Cordelia noticed quickly.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No. I'm fine." – She said bitter. They both sat and Cordelia ordered a tequila shot.

"You don't look fine to me." – There was a mooing in the background.

"Shitty bar" – She murmured. Cordelia crossed her arms and drank the shoot in a second.

"Stop with the negative attitude, Misty. If I wanted some of that, I would've prefer to stay in my bed, sleeping!"

"I'm fuckin' furious, Miss Delia. How can you be so comfortable in this – ugh, place."

"I'm fucking furious, Misty. I have real problems, and you complain about a stupid place we can get the hell out of!" – Cordelia was upset, the younger witch had made a scene of something senseless and ruined the night with her attitude. She stood up and walked away, leaving some money for the barman. Misty followed rapidly.

"Cordelia, stop." – She took the older witch by the arm, facing her. The night was deep, and the silence was extremely loud. Instinctively she placed her hand on the supreme's waist and sighed. "I'm sorry I was so childish and y'know, so dumb and selfish. I just – I'm nervous, I wantcha' to be happy… with me." Heart beats fast. "I-I mean be happy always, with everyone."

Cordelia's eyes were lost in Misty's red lips, she felt loved, and she felt nothing in the world mattered anymore. The supreme wanted to be happy, and yes, she wanted to be happy with Misty Day. The wild blonde's hands shiver amongst Cordelia's waist, and she couldn't resist her cuteness. There were no words, no breaths, no looks, not anymore. Their lips were now together moving in a slow but erotic pace that heated up when their tongues met. Cordelia licked her lower lip and smile between Misty's lips. They both laughed softly, and kissed once more.

"Thank you for believing in me, for bringing me back from my own hell." – Cordelia said between small kisses.

"I fucking love you, Delia" – Green eyes lighten up while she answered. Her back softly stroked by the older witch.

"Let's go, I wanna have real fun with you tonight."

**Thank you so much for reading. Opinions and suggestions are welcomed! Please leave a review to help me with my writing skills.**


End file.
